


De Musas y Ángeles

by The_Platypus_Trickster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Platypus_Trickster/pseuds/The_Platypus_Trickster
Summary: Dean Campbell es un misterioso y recluido pintor que vive en las montañas, un día conocerá a su misteriosa musa, salido de sus sueños para salvar su alma.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel
Kudos: 1





	De Musas y Ángeles

Dean Campbell, uno de los pintores americanos más famosos de principios del siglo XX. Sus retratos no solo eran hermosos y con un increíble nivel de detalle si no que también tenían un aura mágica que daba la sensación de que las personas y paisajes representados en esas pinturas saldrían del lienzo. No obstante su mayor fama provenía del misterio que rodeaba su persona, pues no había fotografías ni autorretratos, no hacía apariciones públicas, nadie sabía de donde había surgido o donde vivía, ni siquiera si tenía familia o estaba casado, el único dato conocido sobre él era que estaba representado por un misterioso y carismático hombre llamado Anthony cuyos representados, sin importar que campo de las artes dominasen, triunfasen de la noche a la mañana y mientras la gente especulaba sobre su identidad, Dean, un hombre de treinta y cuatro años de edad, pelo color arena y ojos verdes vivía en una pequeña cabaña solitaria y aislada en la ladera de una montaña ajeno a todo, buscando siempre nueva inspiración para sus cuadros, los cuales parecían volverse cada vez más oscuros y melancólicos, un reflejo de la espiral de soledad y tristeza en que se estaba sumiendo, sentimientos que habían echado raíces en lo más profundo de su alma.

A medida que los días pasaban su humor empeoraba, ya que se acercaba la fecha del aniversario en que sus padres y su hermano pequeño habían muerto entre las llamas de la casa que una vez había sido su hogar, todo fruto del rencor de un granjero que tenía sus ojos puestos en unas tierras que su padre Jack Campbell le había ganado en una subasta del estado. Él era un niño de apenas cinco años en aquel entonces, aterrorizado y paralizado frente al enorme incendio incapaz de hacer nada, los gritos de su madre atrapada, de su padre ordenándole que saliese mientras él volvía heroico a por su hermano y el llanto asustado de éste aún resonaban en sus oídos tras tanto tiempo… Se sentía culpable, incluso aunque nadie le había culpado ni lo hacían ahora pero nada parecía poder borrar ese dolor de haber sido el único superviviente.

Cansado se despertó al amanecer, levantándose de la cama con un quejido de dolor antes de caminar hasta la habitación principal de la casa, encendiendo la chimenea para caldear el ambiente y desayunando un mendrugo de pan tostado cubierto de miel y un pedazo de queso que decidió acompañar con media botella de whisky. Haber recibido el día anterior la visita de aquel viejo diablo que parecía ser dueño de su vida y su alma tras haber firmado el contrato, lo ponía de un humor de perros, sobre todo después de dejarse convencer de hacer una serie de cuadros para una nueva exposición. Ese viejo duende le había dicho que una nueva galería abriría sus puertas pronto en el centro de Nueva York y querían algo mágico y fresco, algo que robase el corazón de quien lo mirase y lo hiciese volver por más y, aunque Dean pensaba que aquella era una petición estúpida, pensaba asegurar de entregar lo que se le había pedido, hacer que se arrepintiesen de ello. Vestido únicamente con los pantalones del día anterior con los que había caído en cama antes de poder cambiarse, descalzo y sin camisa salió al exterior para abrir las viejas contraventanas y dejar que la luz del sol ayudase a calentar el interior, que lo ayudase a mantenerse activo el tiempo necesario para poder empezar y avanzar con el primero de los nueve cuadros de su última serie.

Seleccionó uno de tanto lienzos para empezar un retrato, colocándolo sobre el caballete y logrando dibujar los primeros trazos de un rostro, aunque sin ojos ni boca y mucho menos nariz pero al cabo de dos horas estando allí quieto terminó por rendirse dejando el lienzo apartado junto con todas las demás obras que nunca había tenido el valor de terminar el montón en blanco hasta que, como si alguien susurrase a su oído, tomó sus mejores pinturas, su lienzo más grande y empezó a esbozar una figura humanoide sin sexo ni rostro, centrándose en crear de fondo un idílico paisaje inspirado en los bosques que rodeaban su cabaña que no tardó en empezar a pintar.

Pasó allí horas de pie dando el tono perfecto a cada arbusto, a cada árbol y nube, cada segmento del cielo para convertirlo en el Edén, el perfecto paraíso en la tierra, un realista pero mágico paisaje nocturno iluminado por una enorme luna de plata y dos extrañas y suaves sombras que surgían de la espalda de la figura aún en blanco. No fue hasta bien entrada la madrugada, no habiendo comido nada en todo el día y el fuego de la chimenea menguando que logró terminar de elaborar esa escena, tomando un trago de la botella de whisky más cercana, vaciándola por completo. Aquella idea que había hecho brillar su mente parecía estar apagándose como la llama de una vela y cuando retomó la pequeña barra de carbón para dar más detalles a aquel ser, que era sin duda el corazón de la escena, fue incapaz. Se quedó allí inmóvil durante más de una hora hasta que la frustración lo llevó a dejarse caer en una vieja butaca, mirando agotado el cuadro, hablándole a aquel huevo vacío _\- Me odias ¿Verdad? Por eso te escondes de mí, pequeño ángel no te culpo, yo también lo haría de estar en tu lugar. En realidad… Yo también me odio._

Tumbándose en un viejo sofá que tenía para las visitas se rascó la mejilla y frotó la barba de una semana que empezaba a poblar su rostro, tiró la botella vacía en el suelo que cayó haciendo un ruido sordo contra la esquina de la habitación. El alcohol, el agotamiento y el frío nocturno que se colaba por las rendijas de las ventanas comenzaron a vencerlo y no tardó en caer profundamente dormido, un sueño pesado y helado que lo llevó a una pesadilla familiar.

**_“Abrió los ojos como si despertase a una nueva realidad, sentado en un lugar oscuro en medio de ninguna, consumido por las llamas que se habían llevado su felicidad e inocencia una vez, desnudo y vulnerable los gritos de esa horrible noche llegaron a sus oídos y como cada vez que se repetía se tapó los oídos y cerró los ojos con fuerza, gritando hasta quedarse sin aire en los pulmones esperando que su rugido alejase a los fantasmas de su pasado, lo que no parecía querer suceder, tal vez una herida no destinada a cicatrizar._ **

****

**_En medio de su infierno personal y de forma repentina, una suave luz azulada empezó a brillar, una presencia extraña parecía querer abrirse paso entre el más frágil tejido entre el mundo de los sueños y la oscuridad capaz de consumir el alma más pura. Un extraño ser se encontraba en medio de aquella luz que parecía brillar con más fuerza a medida que se acercaba a Dean, caminando con una nueva forma, torpe como un cervatillo dando sus primeros pasos, aunque logrando mantener el equilibrio hasta caer de rodillas frente al hombre perdido._ **

****

**_Con el corazón lleno de compasión y curiosidad por él, extendió su brazo queriendo tocarle el hombro para hacerlo reaccionar, Dean había notado la luz a través de sus párpados, fingiendo no saber que allí había alguien más por si al encontrar la valentía para mirar daba con alguna horrible visión que lo atormentaría incluso despierto, no obstante, el instinto y su humanidad le hicieron abrir los ojos al sentir un movimiento acercándose a él y no pudo si no maravillarse al dar con los ojos más azules y puros que jamás había visto, capaces de crear un remolino de emociones en la boca de su estómago en apenas una fracción de segundo.”_ **

Dean despertó sobresaltado, bañado en un sudor frío con la imagen de aquel ser aún tras los párpados. Sin perder ni un solo segundo se levantó de un salto, salió de la casa para cerrar las contraventanas y al volver a entrar alimentó el fuego de la chimenea y cada vela que pudo encontrar hasta que tuvo suficiente luz, dibujando cada uno de los rasgos de aquel agujero en la imagen que aún estaba por terminar convirtiéndolo en un hombre, no, un ser divino, lleno de pureza y cuya rostro parecía volver más claro en su mente.

Trabajó durante días dando más detalles, realismo y magia a la escena hasta que estuvo satisfecho y empezó a cambiar entonces los detalles de su protagonista, su ángel, como si alguien caprichoso le susurrase al oído lo que debía pintar, que había algo que aún no estaba correcto aunque ni él mismo parecía estar seguro de qué aspecto debía tener ese ser perfecto. A medida que avanzaba en su trabajo y después de su tercer día sin dormir más que unos minutos creyó que empezaba a alucinar ya que si no fuese imposible podía jurar que la figura de su cuadro se movía, que lo observaba desde su posición esperando paciente a que terminase. Una noche que cerró los ojos a punto de quedarse dormido en su taburete frente al lienzo habría jurado que una mano cálida había acariciado su mejilla y unos labios habían depositado un beso en la comisura de su boca.

Tras mucho batallar consigo mismo llegó al fin el día cuando se dio por satisfecho y aplicó la última pincelada, observando su obra con un orgullo que pronto se convirtió en posesividad y miedo, quería que ese ser de perfección lo mirase solo a él desde su posición en el Edén que había creado para él, sabía que si Anthony lo veía querría convertirlo en la atracción principal de la exposición y alguien querría comprarlo porque siendo sinceros ¿Quién no querría…? Y entre el miedo de verlo en manos de otro y la confusión de querer a aquel ángel para él en lugar de uno con curvas, en una época en la que todo hombre debía únicamente pensar en buscar una buena mujer y engendrar hijos, corrió a su dormitorio en busca de una sábana lo suficientemente grande para cubrirlo por completo, tratando de decidir donde podría ocultarlo para que nadie se lo arrebatase.

Dean se encontraba buscando una sábana entre la ropa de cama de su viejo armario cuando escuchó un fuerte golpe, como de algo pesado cayendo en el suelo, provenir de la habitación principal donde estaba el cuadro y corrió hacia allí esperando que la pintura aún húmeda no se hubiese malogrado, sin embargo, sus pasos se detuvieron en seco, sábana aún entre sus dedos, cuando vio que su trabajo había desaparecido, el jardín vacío, el lugar de su ocupante un hueco en blanco y lo más sorprendente, un hombre completamente desnudo y tirado en el suelo.

- _¡Hijo de perra! ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo has entrado en mi casa?_ – Preguntó el pintor confuso cuando el hombre se incorporó hasta quedar de rodillas, mirándolo con grandes ojos del color del cielo despejado en verano, unos ojos que había visto en su sueño, los mismos ojos que había pintado, el mismo rostro que había estado retocando con suaves pinceladas los últimos días y no pudo evitar pensar que se había vuelto loco ¿Cómo si no podría explicar que su ángel desaparecido, su musa estuviese ahora frente a él?

- _N-No lo sé, no lo recuerdo_ – Suspiró con voz rasposa el hombre desnudo de pelo negro, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño en confusión antes de mirar al pintor en busca de respuestas, ladeando la cabeza como lo haría un cachorro.

\- _¿Cómo que no lo sabes? De algún lado tienes que haber salido_ – Gruñó Dean tratando de buscar alguna explicación racional para la presencia del hombre que tenía frente a él – _No es posible que hayas salido… No es posible que seas tú._

Como un recién nacido el desconocido se puso en pie, sus piernas no acostumbradas a cargar su peso, todo aquel cuerpo le resultaba extraño, la sensación de que había olvidado algo importante en lo más hondo de su mente pero lo único importante para él en ese instante era el pintor que no podía evitar mirar entre él y el lienzo que tenía detrás, manchas de pintura en su pelo como un halo, su cuello, hombros, brazos e incluso en la cara exterior de sus muslos dando la pista que necesitaba y, tras mucho pensar respondió – _Recuerdo algo… Recuerdo que estaba en un lugar con muchos como yo, sin embargo yo tuve que irme porque necesitaba encontrar algo, no, alguien ¿Creo? Y me perdí, llegando a un lugar donde todo estaba oscuro y no había nada ni nadie, hasta que un día sí hubo alguien._

_\- ¿Y qué sucedió?_

_\- Que él no tenía a nadie y yo estaba perdido y sin memorias de quien era así que seguí su luz sin mirar atrás, él me necesitaba y._

_\- ¿Y?_

_\- Te vi a ti, dándome un cuerpo y un rostro, preocupado porque mi forma fuese perfecta…_

Dean apoyó la espalda contra la pared en shock, sopesando aún las palabras que acababa de oír ¿Era posible que no hubiese sido un simple sueño? Su mente aún trataba de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, una mente racional no preparada para asumir lo que tenía ante él. El desconocido se estremeció, su movimiento atrayendo la atención del pintor y sacándolo de su ensimismamiento, quien se apresuró por soltar la sábana y correr a la habitación en busca de una manta gruesa, envolviendo con ella a su invitado.

_\- Lo Siento, debería tener mejores modales, debes tener frío_ – Se disculpó el rubio asegurándose que estuviese bien arrropado, no sabía lo que era ese hombre o si podría enfermar pero no pensaba correr el riesgo _– ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Tienes un nombre?_

El moreno permaneció en silencio unos segundos tratando de pensar, de recordar pero su mente parecía estar cubierta por una espesa bruma, el único recuerdo del alma de Dean grabado en su mente pero ninguna identidad, ningún nombre así que en derrota negó con la cabeza – _No lo sé, no lo recuerdo_.

Dean inspiró profundamente y dejó salir el aire lentamente, caminando hacia su dormitorio, seleccionando algo de ropa que le pudiese ir bien a su invitado para que no estuviese desnudo hasta que pudiese decidir qué hacer con él o hasta que averiguase quien era y pudiese llevarlo a casa. Dejó la ropa sobre la cama y fue al cuarto de baño a preparar un baño caliente, sentándose en el borde, observando como hipnotizado como el nivel del agua subía, las palabras que su madre siempre le repetía volviendo a su mente, palabras que esta había recibido de su padre y éste de su padre, casi como un dicho familiar “Los ángeles te vigilan y velan por ti” y eso le dio una idea.

_\- ¿He hecho algo mal?_ – Preguntó el hombre desde la puerta del baño, mirándolo con ojos de cachorro desvalido, rompiendo el hilo de pensamientos del pintor.

_\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?_

_\- Pareces disgustado, enfadado._

Dean suspiró negando con la cabeza, frotándose la nuca con la diestra e indicándole que entrase – _No, no estoy enfadado… Castiel._

_\- ¿Castiel?_

_\- Tu nuevo nombre, hasta que recuerdes el tuyo._

_\- ¿Mi nuevo nombre?_

_\- Bueno, tendré que llamarte de alguna forma y hasta que recuerdes el tuyo no se me ocurre otro mejor, cada miércoles un amigo me trae provisiones para toda la semana así que eso me dice que hoy es jueves y Castiel es el ángel de los Jueves_ – Sonrió cerrando el paso del agua, una pequeña gota cayendo en la bañera repleta como único sonido entre aquellas cuatro paredes.

Una sonrisa por la ilusión y su nueva identidad se dibujó en el rostro de Castiel, le gustaba el sonido de su nombre el cual le resultaba familiar y no podía dejar de repetirlo en su mente, sus labios carnosos formando la palabra en silencio antes de abrazar por instinto a su anfitrión, casi tirándolo en la bañera.

_\- ¡Hey! –_ Se quejó Dean, queriendo permanecer enfadado pero sin poder evitar sonreír – _Tranquilo, vamos, al agua, tenemos que quitarte toda esa pintura._

Sin ningún pudor Castiel se deshizo de la manta y entró en la bañera con ayuda del pintor, quedando sentado en el agua, el frío huyendo de su cuerpo y el rubio no tardó en cubrir sus manos con jabón, empezando a lavar el pelo de su musa con cuidado y asegurándose de que se deshacía de cada gota de pintura, pasando en seguida a lavar todo su cuerpo, tratando de no sonrojarse cuando tuvo que lavar su cuerpo y el moreno se puso en pie para darle mejor acceso a las manchas verdes que parecía cubrir sus muslos justo cuando él estaba agachado dejando a la altura de su vista algo que no estaba preparado para ver tan de cerca.

- _¡Maldita sea!_ – Exclamó en sorpresa, tomando un segundo para recuperar la compostura antes de limpiarle la cintura y las piernas y pedirle que se sentase de nuevo en el agua.

\- Lo Siento.

\- _No, no es tu culpa, solo me pillaste por sorpresa, todo está bien, te lo prometo_ – Suspiró tratando de sonreír para mostrarle que todo iba bien antes de decir, sintiendo la conexión con él – _No sé como poder devolverte a tu hogar pero te prometo que mientras estés aquí no permitiré que nadie te haga nada._

\- _Gracias y yo… Intentaré no ser una molestia para ti._

Dean se quedó pensativo, tanto mientras lo ayudaba a bañarse como cuando secó su cuerpo y después cuando lo ayudó a vestirse, aquel sentimiento de posesividad que había tenido cuando vio el cuadro terminado volvió con más fuerza y miró a Castiel a los ojos queriendo protegerlo del mundo y de cualquier mal… Tal vez no había podido salvar a sus padres ni a su hermano ya que no era más que un niño en aquel entonces, sin embargo, ahora podía darle a su ángel, a su musa, todo aquello que necesitaba y mantenerlo escondido del resto del mundo.

\- _Castiel_ – Dijo en voz alta al fin mientras lo ayudaba a meterse en la cama, arropándolo para que entrase en calor.

\- _¿Sí?_ – Preguntó el moreno solo haciendo lo que el rubio le indicaba.

\- _Tú nunca serás una molestia así que no dudes en decirme lo que sea cuando necesites_ – Murmuró Dean mientras se aseguraba de arroparlo bien, saliendo de la habitación sin mirar atrás, perdiéndose la sonrisa cargada de admiración que le había dedicado Cas ¿En qué se estaba metiendo?

**Author's Note:**

> Sí, lo sé, diréis "Se parece a Dean pero se apellido Campbell y no tiene a Sam" vosotros seguidme el juego en esto y tened paciencia, todo a su debido tiempo.


End file.
